Theater 6
Theater 6 '''(or "Theatre 6") is but one viewing room within Cine-A-Sorrow Theater, and is the theater that Rick and the 'Bots watch the bad movies they are subjected to. It's number would suggest there are at least five other viewing rooms inside Cine-A-Sorrow, although they have never been seen or spoken of. It is unknown from whom the blood spatter that stains the doors came from. It is most likely blood spilled from Rick Wolf dispatching the reanimates that envaded the conession stand shortly after he arrived at Cine-A-Sorrow in Episode 101. At first, in Episode 101, Rick and the 'Bots sat in the ground level seats, but without explaination, they then began watching films from Theater 6's balcony as of Episode 102. Decades prior to the events in Episode 101, when Dr. Harrison Blackwood owned Cine-A-Sorrow Theater, he installed a hallway with massive industrial doors and elaborate locking systems leading to Theater 6. These were implimented to barricade patrons visiting Cine-A-Sorrow within the theater, as walk-outs were frequent due to the low quality films Blackwood would show there. In Episode 104, pre-recorded annoucements from Blackwood play over an unseen speaker system in the hallway leading to Theater 6. The first states, "Thank you for choosing Cine-A-Sorrow Theater. Please remember that the blast doors are for your safety, not to trap you inside some sick experiment. Enjoy your film!" This implies victims were duped into entering, perhaps a subtle comment by the writing staff of ICWXP reguarding the stupidity of of some moviegoers. Through comments made by Topsy Bot 5000 in Host Segment 2 of Episode 104, it has been suggested that people traped within Theater 6 during these showings may have actually perished, although it may have merely been stated for comedic effect. At some point, Cine-A-Sorrow Theater was shut down as a result of the doors, because, as Johnny Cylon put it,"appearently, it's actually a crime to lock several people in a large room with faulty wiring against their will". Decades later, Rick and the 'Bots retreat to Theater 6 when a helicopter crash allows several reanimates to enter Cine-A-Sorrow. The doors effectivley made a panic room of Theater 6, allowing Rick and the 'Bots a safe place to hide. The doors leading to Theater 6 were later rectoned to only a single door in Episode 104. Behind the Scenes The original seats in which Rick and the 'Bots sit in Episode 101 were identical to the ones featured on MST3K. It has been explained that the creators gave no thought to this, as Episode 101 was "just done for fun" and was "not likely to be seen". The creators of ICWXP had also seen other fan efforts online blatantly featuring the MST3K seats and some actually releasing episodes under the name ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'''''. In Episode 102, after the online success of the show, the seats were changed to the balcony seen currently. Although the change is not mentioned on the show, series creator Rikk Wolf has confirmed that the contintuity logic is that Rick and the 'Bots simply moved to the balcony in Theater 6. As to why, there's no explaination as-of-yet.